


Unsteady

by ranae_marmora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean Winchester, Clumsiness, Dean Fluff, Dean Reads, Dean Winchester Reads, F/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sweet Dean, The fault in our stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 13:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10361472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranae_marmora/pseuds/ranae_marmora
Summary: Dean finds you after you clumsily hurt yourself.





	

       As Dean entered the bunker he heard a loud noise coming from the direction of the library. Dropping the groceries he held he grabbed the blade he had in his belt and walked toward it.

       As he got closer he could hear the soft sound of someone swearing. “Y/N, is that you?” He asked before approaching.

        “Yeah,” you answered, “I’m okay, just…” but before you finished what you were going to say Dean turned the corner and saw you. And what a sight you were half sitting, half lying on the floor covered in old, dusty books.

        “What the hell were you doing Y/N?” Dean asked tersely.

        The way he was looking at you made you feel like a petulant child. “I needed a book.” You pointed to the top shelf which was now leaning downward, the books emptied contents piled atop you.

        Dean started to lean down. “Why didn’t you ask Sam for help?” He was now crouching next to you looking you right in the eyes.

        “I… I didn’t want to bother him.” You stammered.

        “You didn’t want to…” Dean ran his hand through his hair. “I swear Y/N, forget about the monsters and demons **you** are going to be the death of me.” He then put one arm around your shoulders and the other under your knees and lifted you off the floor.

        “Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked.

        “Yeah.” You reply, sure you feel a little dizzy, but that had more to do with the fact that Dean Winchester was holding you than with the bump on your head. You really felt okay to walk by yourself but being so close to Dean was so comforting that you just lay your head on his shoulder and let him carry you through the bunker.

        When Dean finally reached your room he nudged the door open with his foot and entered gently setting you on your bed.

        Sitting on the bed next to you he put his hand on your forehead and pushed your hair back. “You’ve got a hell of a goose egg there. It’s going to need ice.” He quickly got up, exiting your room and turning in the direction of the kitchen.

        Upon his return he is holding an ice pack wrapped in a dish towel. Approaching the side of your bed he sits down next to where you lay reclined against your pillows.

        You reached for the small bundle he held, but instead he took your hand with his free one and held it, proceeding to gently place the cool pack on your sore head.

        Without letting go of your hand Dean looks you in the eyes and sighs. “What were you thinking climbing those shelves?”

        You look away.” I told you, I didn’t want to bother Sam, and I really thought I could reach that book myself.”

        “Y/N,” Dean chuckled, squeezing your hand just a bit. “You are one of the least graceful people I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. I mean, just last week you fell off your bed trying to turn on the fan. He smiled and his eyes seemed to light up.

        You blushed and covered your face with your free hand to hide it.

        When you dared to look again you saw Dean looking over at the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed. He seemed to be contemplating the pile of books that lay there. Harry Potter, Catcher in the Rye, The Fault in Our Stars, Anna and the French Kiss, and The Book Thief were stacked neatly next to the lamp you used for reading in bed.

        Taking your hand that he had been holding Dean placed it on the compress on your forehead and stood.

        You immediately started to feel his warmth dissipate as the coolness of the room settled around you. You wanted Dean back by your side, to feel his muscled body next to yours, to feel his heat seeping into your skin once again.

        Still feeling the loss of Dean’s nearness you follow his movements around your room. In a few short strides he walks to the opposite side of your bed then stands contemplating the books on your nightstand. After considering the stack for a moment he pulls a book from the middle.

        After making his selection he strides back to the side of the bed where you lay. “Scooch over.” He says as he nudges your leg with his knee.

        Intrigued you immediately obey and scoot over to the other side of the bed while Dean kicked off his boots and lie on the bed reclining next to you.

        He turned and lifted the compress from your forehead. “Aw, that’s not so bad.” He gave the sore spot a small kiss and guided your head so that it was resting on his shoulder while putting his arm around you and resting his head against your own.

        He then opened the book he had chosen to the first chapter and began reading. “Late in the winter of my seventeenth year, my mother decided I was depressed, presumably because I rarely left the house, spent quite a lot of time in bed, read the same book over and over, ate infrequently, and devoted quite a bit of my abundant free time to thinking about death.” He began, his husky voice hushed as he read.

        A large smile spread across your face. ”What are you doing?” You asked.

        He turned so that his lips were on the top of your head. “Keeping you safe from yourself.” He replied, turning his head so his cheek now rested on the crown of your head. “Next time, ask for help.”

        “I will.” You replied sheepishly.

        “No, you have to promise me. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you.” His voice was very intense and he was holding you tightly.

        Putting your hand on his muscular thigh you answered. “I promise.”

        “Good.” He said quickly, kissing the top of your head. He then settled himself into place and finding where he had left off and continued reading The Fault in Our Stars.

        As you listened to him read you couldn’t help but let your body relax until finally your eyes closed as the sound of Dean’s voice lulled you to sleep.

 


End file.
